Comic Con Incorporated/Dude, Where's That Seal?
Dude, Where's That Seal? is the 11th issue of Comic Con Incorporated. Summary A seal breaks out of the swimming park's petting zoo and Ms. Marvel and Starfire cooperate in searching for it everywhere on the hotel. At the same time, Autobot scout Bumblebee joins the C.C.I. hotel as a roomer while looking after the Power Pack (consisting of Power siblings Alex / Zero-G, Julie / Lightspeed, Jack / Mass Master and Katie / Energizer) and making sure they will not be harmed. Transcript : (it starts at the petting zoo of the swimming park, where Ms. Marvel and Starfire are enjoying themselves with the seals) : Starfire: Those adorable creatures! How I love them. It is a shame I cannot take one home with me. : Ms. Marvel: I'd thought just the same. It would've been really nice though. : Starfire: Yes. It really would. Maybe just like some children who wish they had super-sized friends. : Ms. Marvel: Now that would be one of the best. I even met one. And he's not just a super cute squishy face. He's a teleporting super cute squishy face! (Starfire shows a loving reaction) "Elsewhere..." : (we see a yellow black running on a road to C.C.I.. A close-up reveals the Power Pack in the car, which is surprisingly driving in its own) : Julie Power: I know I shouldn't ask this now, but... are we there yet, mr. Bee? : Bumblebee: (his face appears in hologram) Almost there, Julie. Just a few miles left, and you'll be saying: "Hello, Comic Con Inc.!". Don't you worry. : Alex Power: That's great! Although, you may find the room a bit too uncomfortable. : Bumblebee: I would. But thankfully, Optimus convinced Mr. Stark of this. And he just arranged a room where the four of you and I can fit in without any trouble. : Katie Power: (checking a picture of herself with her siblings and the Fantastic Four) Are we gonna meet superheroes in there, mr. Bee? The cute robot on TV said even superheroes are going there. : Bumblebee: No doubt we will, Katie. Even the villains are there too. But they're being nice. Like everyone around. : Jack Power: Wow! Really? : Alex Power: Awesome! : (back in the hotel, we see Ms. Marvel and Starfire still enjoying the seals while Poison Ivy meets with Cheryl Blossom, who is walking angrily; we see her with partially messed hair and bloodshot eyes) : Poison Ivy: Trouble sleeping? : Cheryl Blossom: I couldn't even close my eyes after spending four hours of my bedtime listening to that clown's voice in my head! (sobs) How could I make this mistake so bad? How?? (continues crying while Ivy comforts her by hugging) : Poison Ivy: (pats Cheryl) There. There, honey. That'll pass. Try doing something that might please to so that you can forget about this misery. Like... I don't know. (sees Ms. Marvel and Starfire in the petting zoo) Maybe play with the seals? : Cheryl Blossom: As much as I thank you for your support, Ivy... (sees the seals) On these things, I will not lay my hand. Ever. : Poison Ivy: Why not? They're cute, gentle, and playful. : Cheryl Blossom: But they eat fish. And I'm allergic to fish. I can't let their fish breath enter my nose and make blotches pop out all over my body. Now if you excuse me... (leaves) : (Poison Ivy sees Harley Quinn coming near one and feeding it with a cookie) : Poison Ivy: Harley. I wouldn't do that if I were you. : Harley Quinn: Why not, Pam? : Poison Ivy: Can't you read? (points at a sign saying "'Please Do Not Feed The Seals'") : Harley Quinn: Do they want the cuties to starve to death? (Ms. Marvel and Starfire continue listening) : Poison Ivy: Of course not. This is for us visitors and roomers, including you, so that we don't give things that are unhealthy for the seals. Or maybe so tasty that they'll want more. And even follow you like a predator for that. You don't want that. Do you? Cheryl would hate to have one of those with you two. : Harley Quinn: Oh. Okay. (she gets up and walks away) So... I'll go find Mr. J and see if I can give him something good to make him comfortable. That good to you? : Poison Ivy: Very. (thinking) And better for the seals. : Ms. Marvel: It's unbelievable how she cares not just about plants, but every living creature in the planet. : Starfire: Yes. Batgirl told me that. Most evidently, Poison Ivy's desire to preserve plant life was extreme. But she then learned that existence of plants and other lifeforms should remain in balance. For the sake of the world. Her friend Harley Quinn, on the other hand, has yet much to learn. : Ms. Marvel: That's true. (beat) Speaking of Harley... (they both notice the seal Harley was feeding is missing) Where did that seal she was feeding go?? (they notice the seal already half way out of the swimming park) (she and Starfire are startled) That's not good. Really not good. : (scene shifts to Bumblebee still on the road while the Power siblings are waiting in their sits. We see Katie sleeping like a baby in Alex's arms and legs and Julie is taking pictures with her cellphone) : Alex Power: (after Julie takes a picture of him with Katie) Please tell me you're not posting that online. : Julie Power: (chuckles lovingly) Of course not, silly. I'm keeping it to myself. Although, it's okay if I post that to aunt Sue. Can I do it? : Alex Power: Okay. Maybe, aunt Sue. : Katie Power: (waking up and yawning) Are we there yet? : Bumblebee: (excited) Alright, kids! (we see Bumblebee approaching the C.C.I. hotel) We're here! : The Power Pack siblings: YAY! : Bumblebee: Told you this trip wouldn't take long. Didn't I? : Julie Powers: We never doubted you, mr. Bee. : (scene shifts to Ms. Marvel and Starfire in a series of places looking for the seal. But the seal is nowhere to be found and the two regroup) : Ms. Marvel: Any luck? : Starfire: Unfortunately, no. You? : Ms. Marvel: Me neither. But we can't give up, Star. We have to find that seal before the swimming park closes for today. : Starfire: Yes. But... where would the seal want to go? : Ms. Marvel: A better question would be: when was the last time we saw that seal before it got out? : Starfire: Harley Quinn was feeding it with cookies when she should not. : Ms. Marvel: Yes. And Poison Ivy said the seal wouldn't resist. And would want to follow Harley until she gives it more. : Starfire: So if we find Harley...? : Ms. Marvel: ...then, we find the seal. : Both: (excited with the idea) YES! : Ms. Marvel: But then again, where would Harley go? (they both remember Harley at the swimming park) : Harley Quinn: (on the girls' balloon thought) So... I'll go find Mr. J and see if I can give him something good to make him comfortable. : Starfire: I know where. Follow me. (she rushes forwards as Ms. Marvel follows her) : (meanwhile, we see Bumblebee riding around the hotel while under Omochao's guidance) : Omochao: (shows Bumblebee and the Power siblings the swimming park) And this is the swimming park. Beautiful, isn't it? It's got everything! Including this large pool which even the Hulk can fit in. Also, this majestic toboggan to fill you with excitement and sense of adventure! And also, recommended for the kids and teens, our aquatic petting zoo, with seals who await so kindly to play! : Katie Power: I wanna play with the seals! Can I? Please? : Bumblebee: Easy, Katie. Let's go see the rest of the hotel first. : (we see, Ms. Marvel and Starfire in the sports arena, where the Joker is playing golf) : Ms. Marvel: There he is. (they see Harley coming) There she comes... (they see the seal following Harley) And there's the seal! (she looks at Harley) If she finds out the seal's following her, I'll be hard to convince her to let it go back to the petting zoo. You know what I mean. Right? : Starfire: Yes. It would be just like the time Beast Boy adopted one of Killer Moth's subjects and kept him as a pet. I will cause a diversion while you lure the seal to another way. : Ms. Marvel: Sure. : (next scene, we see Starfire approaching Harley) : Harley Quinn: Hi, Tickle Star! (reffering to Starfire's swimsuit) You're looking so cute in that new outfit. : Starfire: I appreciate your admiration, Harleen Quinzel. Most gently. : Harley Quinn: And... since you're here, can I ask you a little favor? : Starfire: Yes. How can I help? : Harley Quinn: My new roommate Cheryl. She doesn't seem to like me very much. What can I do? : Starfire: Well... : Ms. Marvel: (seeing Starfire talking to Harley, who pays gentle attention to her) That's it, Star. Get her attention. (sees the seal) Now, sea baby... let's see if you like to communicate. (shape-shifts into a seal. She claps her hands and barks, attracting the seal's attention. The seal follows) That's right, baby. (she crawls behind, as the seal continues following) Follow me. Follow me. : Harley Quinn: (hugs Starfire) Thank you so much, cute star! I owe you a lot! (she turns out and goes on) : Starfire: (blushes) Why... (chuckles) my pleasure. (she turns to see Ms. Marvel with the seal in her arms) How is the seal? : Ms. Marvel: Healthy as she's meant to be. Let's take her home. : (Starfire carries Ms. Marvel in her arms with the seal. We see Harley addressing to the Joker. She tries to talk, but keeps quiet so Joker can concentrate with the game) : The Joker: (unsurprised) Go on, sweets. I'm listening. : Harley Quinn: (embraces the Joker in the back) Just heard you've been pulling less than a smile in this hotel since your pranks went wrong, Puddin'. Maybe I can help you about it. : The Joker: How exactly? : Harley Quinn: Well, I found this little fella running around the hotel. He's feeling kinda lonely. Maybe you can have him? : The Joker: Sure. Who's he? (hears a quack) Quack? (hears two quacks and reacts in horror) Oh, no...! (he turns to see Harley's friend: the same deformed duck doll which chased the Joker before. The duck again hisses angrily at him. Joker just stares in panic) Mother...! (the duck chases the Joker, who runs away in fear) HEEEELP!!! HELP ME, PLEASE!!! : Harley Quinn: (charmed, but not realizing the situation) Awww. Aren't they so cute? : (scene shifts to Ms. Marvel and Starfire having returned the seal to the petting zoo and resuming to play with the seals) : Ms. Marvel: Everything back to normal. Don't you think, Star? : Starfire: (lovingly hugging the seal) Yes. Once more, all is back to the way it is meant to be. Just like this adorable seal is back to where she belongs. : Ms. Marvel: No doubt about it. (they leave the zoo while they wave at the seals farewell and seals wave back at them) Still, it's been fun while it lasted. : Starfire: (confident smile) Yes. Very. (they see the Power siblings being happily greeted by Gwen Stacy, Terra, Sabrina Spellman and Chloe Flan) Am I rightful to be introduced to these sweet children from your world? The ones they call the Power Pack? : Ms. Marvel: (gentle smile) My pleasure. (then, she sees Bumblebee (in his robotic form) at the park. Ms. Marvel enlarges to a few inches near his size) Hi, Bee! (lovingly hugs Bumblebee) : Bumblebee: (laughs) Hi, Double M! Glad to see you decided to join the hotel as well. How've you been? : Ms. Marvel: Well... (chuckles) Nothing changed too hard these days. : (as Ms. Marvel and Starfire continue greeting the others, we see the Joker running from the duck doll in the background) "The End" Category:Comic Con Incorporated Issues